Even Angels Fall
by stillskies
Summary: [Complete, Oneshot] Touya and Yukito go iceskating. Songfic, TxY


AN: This is my first dip in the Cardcaptor universe, so please be gentle… Also, as a warning, this is shounen-ai… As in boy/boy… If you don't like it, then don't read it. Now, onto the story! I do not own Touya and Yukito. CLAMP does. Also, I do not own the song… "Thank God I Found You" belongs to Joe and Mariah Carey… It's such a pretty song though…. And thanks to my wonderful beta, Neko Kate-chan! She's just awesome!

**Even Angels Fall**

Kinomoto Touya sighed as he looked at his watch for the fifteenth time in the past five minutes. Mentally, he calculated that he must be checking his watch three times a minute, but that didn't stop him from looking at the wristwatch again twenty seconds later.

It was official. Tsukishiro Yukito was late. Touya bit his lip as he looked up and down the street. The fair-haired teen was never late, but another glance at his watch informed him that Yukito was now five minutes late.

Suddenly, Touya heard footsteps pounding on the ground behind him. Turning around, he saw his friend running and waving his hand. Touya smiled. The fair-haired teen was three feet away when he tripped. Reflexively, Touya ran the small distance and caught the other boy before he hit the ground.

Yukito smiled sheepishly up at Touya, face burning red as soon as he realized that he was in Touya's arms in the middle of the street. "Hi, To-ya! Thanks for catching me."

Touya smiled down at the boy in his arms. "I'll always catch you when you fall, Yuki." The dark-haired man stood, pulling Yukito up with him. "You're late."

Yukito tilted his head to the side and studied Touya's face. "You're cheesy, you know that To-ya?"

Touya blinked. Thinking that he hadn't heard right, he replied, "Huh?"

The fair-haired boy laughed. "You said 'I'll always catch you when you fall.' That's cheesy." Yukito took a step back and out of Touya's arms. _He must not have realized that he was still holding me,_ Yukito thought.

Touya quickly reran the conversation through his head, trying to figure out if he really had said that or not. Realizing that he had indeed said that, he blushed. "So I did." Yukito smiled again, as if to say 'I told you so.' Placing his arm around the slighter boy's shoulders, he pulled Yukito to him. "It's true, though. If you ever fell, then I would catch you."

The fair-haired boy wrapped his arm around Touya's waist. "If I fell in anything?" he asked inquisitively.

Touya briefly squeezed his companion's shoulders. "In anything."

Yukito flushed, realizing that Touya was once again hinting at something. At what, the smaller man didn't know. He had an idea, but he hadn't told Touya that he had fallen. The only person who knew was Sakura, and she had promised not to tell. "Thank you, To-ya," he replied. "But I'm sure that I can catch myself. After all, Yue doesn't like needing help or being caught."

Touya smirked, thoughts quickly drifting the white winged angel that lived inside his Yuki. "Whether Yue likes it or not, angels fall and need someone to catch them sometimes."

Yukito frowned, and his light colored eyes flashed silver. "Still, Yue doesn't like needing help."

Touya turned, standing directly in front of Yukito. "What about you, Yuki? Do you want to be caught?"

Yukito bit his lip. _He knows,_ the fair-haired man thought. _But how? _He tilted his head. Now would be a good time to tell Touya how he felt, but Yukito hesitated. _What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he's talking about something different? _Deciding it best to shrug it off, Yukito laughed. "So, what are we doing tonight, To-ya?"

The dark-haired man sighed. Yukito had dodged the question. "How about dinner and a movie?"

Yukito looked thoughtfully at Touya. "We did that last week, To-ya."

Touya thought back to last week's 'date.' He vaguely remembered a movie, and whenever he and Yukito went out, there was always dinner. "So you're right. What do you want to do?"

Yukito's eyes lit up. "How about we go ice-skating?"

Touya openly shuddered, and was rewarded with a pouting Yukito. Laughing, he went back to his previous spot by the other boy's side and started walking. "Alright, we'll go ice-skating this week."

Yukito smiled, and Touya shook his head. Ever since Touya had given Yukito his power to keep him from fading, the fair-haired boy had started trying to get him out of the house on a regular basis. Touya suspected that it was because Yukito felt guilty despite the dark-haired man's constant assurances that it was okay.

He knew that his friend would always feel guilty about it, but soon it had turned into Touya taking Yukito out to keep him from getting depressed. Now, it was just two friends going out to have fun. Touya looked at Yukito from the corner of his eye. His companion was chattering happily about how he hadn't skated in ages and how he hoped he wouldn't fall.

"I'll catch you if you fall, Yuki," Touya replied. Yukito smiled in response.

Yukito continued to chatter on while Touya continued to think. It was his dad, Fujitaka, who had started calling Wednesday nights Touya and Yukito's 'date' night. When Touya had asked his dad why, Fujitaka had just smiled and said nothing.

Now, Touya referred to his outings with Yukito 'dates,' even if only in his own head. Touya looked at Yukito to find him staring at him strangely. "What is it, Yuki?"

Yukito shook his head, and then replied, "Nothing. We're here, though."

The dark-haired teen looked up, surprised to find that they were indeed at the skating rink. "So we are." Touya jogged up the steps, Yukito close behind. The taller man reached the door first and pulled it open with a small bow. "After you."

Yukito blushed, but walked through the door. _Touya's being so nice tonight, but then,_ Yukito reflected, _he's always nice to me._

Touya entered behind Yukito and walked ahead of him, heading straight for the counter. Telling the cashier that there were two admissions and two skate rentals, he paid and led Yukito to the skate counter. He got two pairs of skates and handed one to Yukito. "Let's do this."

Yukito laughed. "You sound as if we're going into battle, To-ya! It's just ice-skating." Touya glared at Yukito, who started laughing again. "Have you never skated before, To-ya? I'll teach you, if you'd like," he offered innocently.

As appealing as the idea was to Touya, he declined. He did know how to skate. After all, Sakura loved to skate, and he had learned in order to teach his sister. Of course, he didn't tell Yukito this. _Hell,_ he thought, _even Sakura doesn't know I took lessons to teach her. She just thought I was a natural._

Touya and Yukito laced up their ice-skates and headed out to the floor. Touya stepped onto the ice, immediately shifting his weight in order to balance correctly. Yukito, he noticed with a smirk, was wobbling. Moving closer to his friend, he wrapped an arm around him and helped steady him. Yukito shot him a grateful smile before pulling away and skating off.

Touya smiled, immediately taking off after Yukito. Touya was surprised to realize how much he had missed skating, and soon he began to skate merely to skate instead of to chase Yukito. A quick glance told him that his friend was fifteen feet ahead of him, and that some of the girls from his high school were there as well. Stifling he groan, he sent up a quick prayer to whoever would listen to keep the girls away from him and Yukito.

Ten minutes later, he was cursing any and everything. The girls had automatically began to flock to him or Yukito as soon as they noticed them. Yukito was looking helplessly at Touya, and Touya was just glaring. They were ruining his 'date,' even if Yukito didn't know that it was a date.

The music stopped and the DJ came over the loud speakers. "Alright you lovebirds! This is a couple's only skate. You have to be holding hands the entire song or you'll be asked to leave the floor. Grab your lucky person and start skating!"

"Touya-sempai! Skate with me, please!" one girl pleaded.

"No! Skate with me, Kinomoto-sempai!"

Touya quickly rejected the offers and sped up to reach Yukito, who was currently fending off offers to skate. Moving through the small crowd of girls, he stood behind Yukito. Quietly, he asked, "Skate with me, Yukito?"

Startled, Yukito turned around and quickly lost his balance. Instinctively, he latched onto Touya before he fell to the cold ice. Touya's arms were around his waist, helping to steady him. Touya looked questioningly at Yukito before the fair-haired man responded, "Of course, To-ya." Turning to the girls that had been asking him to skate, he said, "Sorry, girls. I'm going to skate with To-ya. Maybe next time?"

Touya grabbed Yukito's hand and started pulling him away from the crowd of girls just as the song started. Yukito blushed, suddenly realizing that there were girls from his school here and he had just told them that he was going to skate with Touya over them. _I'll have to deal with the rumors tomorrow,_ he thought with a sigh. Deciding not to think about it, he laced his fingers with Touya and matched his speed.

The song was nice, although Yukito didn't understand it. It was an English song, but he could make out some parts of it. Suddenly, he remembered that Touya knew English pretty well and would probably be able to translate it for him. "To-ya?"

Touya had been concentrating on the song and blocking out the blatant staring of the girls from school at him couple skating with Yukito, but his friend's soft voice broke his concentration. "Yeah, Yuki?'

Yukito bit his lip. "Could you translate the song for me?"

Touya smirked. He should have known that Yukito wouldn't understand the song. "Sure." Suddenly, he jerked his hand forward, causing Yukito to shoot out in front of him. Stopping the fair-haired man before he lost control, Touya placed his free hand on Yukito's waist, lining up so that he was directly behind the smaller man.

Touya pressed his chest against Yukito's back, but made sure that there was enough room so that they're legs wouldn't hit and they could still skate. Satisfied that they wouldn't fall, Touya brought his lips to Yukito's ear and began to sing.

"_I would give up everything/Before I'd separate myself from you/After so much suffering/I've finally found a man that's true/I was all by myself for the longest time/So cold inside/And the hurt from the heart it would not subside/I felt like dying /Until you saved my life/Thank God I found you/I was lost without you/My every wish and every dream/Somehow became reality/When you brought the sunlight/Completed my whole life/I'm overwhelmed with gratitude/Cause baby I'm so thankful/I found you."_

Yukito shivered. Touya had a beautiful voice, but he hardly ever sang. Whenever he did, it was usually to ease Sakura into sleep when she was sick and restless. Yukito had never thought that Touya would sing for him. After all, he had just wanted his friend to translate the lyrics, not sing them… _But,_ Yukito thought as he leaned into Touya's chest and allowing Touya to move them forward, _it really is nice… And he does have such a wonderful voice…_

_"I would give you everything/There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do /To ensure your happiness/I'll cherish every part of you/Because without you beside me I can't survive/I don't wanna try/If you're keeping me warm each and every night/I'll be all right/Cause I need you in my life/Thank God I found you/I was lost without you/My every wish and every dream/Somehow became reality/When you brought the sunlight/Completed my whole life/I'm overwhelmed with gratitude/Cause baby I'm so thankful/I found you."_

Yukito closed his eyes, trusting that Touya wouldn't crash them into a wall. Everything faded out except for Touya's voice, and Yukito was glad. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to take everyone staring at him and Touya skating. The girls from their school were gawking and pointing, and Yukito was sure that someone had taken a picture or two of them, but everything was taking a backseat to Touya's voice. The fair-haired man smiled. His To-ya was singing for him.

_"See I was so desolate/Before you came to me/Looking back I guess it shows/That we were destined to shine/After the rain to appreciate/And care for what we have/And I'd go through it all over again/To be able to feel this way/Thank God I found you/I was lost without you/My every wish and every dream/Somehow became reality/When you brought the sunlight/Completed my whole life/I'm overwhelmed with gratitude/Sweet baby I'm so thankful/I found you."_

Touya placed a small kiss on Yukito's cheek before finishing the song. _"I'm overwhelmed with gratitude/My baby I'm so thankful I found you."_

Yukito and Touya stopped skating as soon as the song was over. Yukito had spun so that he was facing Touya, and the fair-haired boy smiled. "You have a lovely voice, To-ya. You should sing more often."

Touya blushed. It was so endearing that Yukito had to kiss Touya on his cheek because of it, although soon they were both red in the face. Realizing that they'd been standing in place for a while and that another song had started, Yukito started skating again, leaving a dazed Touya to follow.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Touya and Yukito stopped at a restaurant on their way home. The hostess seated them in a booth in the back corner. Yukito sat down, immediately engrossing himself in the menu. Touya merely glanced at it. He wasn't hungry, just thirsty.

Patiently, the dark-haired man waited for his friend to decide on a few dishes before calling the hostess back over to take their orders. She took their orders all the while shooting incredulous looks at Yukito as he ordered. Touya smiled. He knew that Yukito could eat a lot, and it hadn't fazed him at all when they first met.

The hostess left to fulfill their orders, and the two men were left staring at each other. A few minutes later, the hostess returned with their hot chocolates. Yukito smiled and broke the silence. "I wonder if there is a rule that says you have to drink hot chocolate after ice-skating," he mused.

Touya smirked. "Of course. It's unwritten, and there are sub clauses to it."

Yukito looked at Touya. "To-ya? About earlier…" The fair-haired man trailed off, his face flushing red. "Why did you do that?"

The dark-haired man cocked his head to the side as if contemplating the question. "What would you do if I told you I did it because I love you?"

Yukito frowned. He already knew that there was no way Touya loved him, despite Sakura's assurances, yet, here Touya was, saying that he kissed Yukito because he loved him. "I would say I loved you too."

Touya smirked. He was happy that Yukito loved him, but the fair-haired man had said it in a hypothetical situation. Now, all Touya had to do was get him to say it for real… The dark-haired man remained silent until Yukito's food came, thinking up ways to get his friend to say 'I love you, To-ya' for real.

It wasn't until Yukito was finished eating and Touya had paid for the meal that Touya had a plan. Every other week, he would walk Yukito home after their 'date.' It just so happened, that this week was his week to walk his friend home.

Touya and Yukito walked back to Yukito's house in silence. They reached Yukito's house, and Touya walked him to the door. Suddenly, the two men felt awkward.

"Well," Yukito began, "I had fun tonight, To-ya."

"So did I, Yuki," Touya replied. "I was serious, you know."

Yukito frowned. "About what?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the fair-haired man wished he could take them back. He wasn't sure if he wanted to have this conversation with Touya, and if he had just went inside, he could have avoided it.

"About why I kissed you," Touya answered quietly. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Yukito's waist and pulled the smaller man to him. Slowly, he leaned in, making it clear to Yukito that he was going to kiss him, but giving him time to pull away if he wanted.

Yukito didn't pull away. Instead, he closed his eyes and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Touya kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, mostly a slight pressing of lips, but it was a kiss, and Yukito's heart soared. He had been wanting this for so long, and now he got it.

Touya pulled away slowly, eyes half closed. Quietly, he said, "I love you, Yuki."

Yukito opened his eyes and placed a hand on Touya's cheek. Yukito leaned into Touya and gently kissed him on the lips. "I love you, too, To-ya."

The two of them just stood there in each other's arms, smiling at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, Touya pulled away.

"I should get going. It's getting late," Touya said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, right Yuki?"

Yukito nodded. Touya leaned in and kissed Yukito one more time before turning and leaving.

Yukito went inside and changed for bed. Quickly, he climbed under his covers and thought about the night's events. A thought skittered through his mind before he drifted off to sleep.

_For once, the rumors at school will be true._

:end:

AN: Blah. Fluffy… Mucho fluff… I seem to be writing a lot of fluff lately… :sigh: Oh well. Anyway, I think that they may be a bit OOC, but I don't know… Please review and tell me what you think :hugs: Also, there might be a companion fic about the next day at school, but I'm not sure. I have a lot on my plate. Lemme know if you guys want that, and if so, I'll fit it in:hugs:


End file.
